A capacitance touch panel will has capacitance effect by a touching to the panel. The variation of the capacitance is used to detect the touch position so as to achieve the object of signal input. The capacitance touch panel can be inputted by fingers so that the input operation is very convenient. No large pressure is applied to the panel and thus no damage will generate in the panel. Furthermore, the elements of the panel are less and yield rate is high so that it is suitable to mass production with less cost. Thus it is widely used in communication, computers and other consumer devices.
In prior art capacitance touch panels, a plurality of X traces and Y traces are intersectedly arranged. The capacitive sensing units of the X traces and Y traces are arranged as a metric in the working area of the touch panel. The X traces and Y traces are made of transparent conductive film, such as indium tin oxide. Undesired portions are etched away so as to generate the capacitance sensing areas. The different capacitance sensing areas are spaced by proper gaps for insulation. However, the areas having the capacitance sensing area and the etched portions (namely, the hollowed portions of the conductive films) have different light transmittances so that the light deflections at different areas are not uniform. Thus it will form as a pattern in the human eyes. As the touch panel is arranged in front of a panel, the images will deform and distort.